How To Heal A Broken Heart?
by hermoine snape
Summary: Hermione's world is shattered, and no one but Professor Dumbledore and Madame Pomphery knows the truth. Until one morning Hermione heals Professor Snape's injuries from a death eater meeting he learns the truth of Hermione's pain. How can heal a broken heart without falling in love her?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Harry Potter series.

Paring: SS/HG

Rating: M

Note Severus Snape will be OOC! No flames it is a fanfiction!

How To Heal A Broken Heart?

A Harry Potter Fanfiction

Hermione Granger wasn't your ordinary seventeen year. She was a witch, a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was known as the smartest witch of her age, and the brains behind the Golden Trio. As the school called her and her friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasely. But Hermione had a feeling that their friendship was going to change. She didn't know when nor did she know how. She knew something was coming.

Hermione had changed drastically of the summer break. Her once unruly hair was now in smooth chestnut curls that stopped at the middle of her back. She had lightly toned skin, a button nose with a few freckles, pink full lips and a well developed bust line with a curved waist. She thought her thighs were too big and her feet were too small. But what she liked most about herself was her honey brown eyes she had received from her father, John.

00

Hermione sat at the long dinning room table in the Order of the Phoenix Headquarters known as the Noble House of Black but even known better as Number 12 Grimmauld Place. The room was dark all but for one lit candle that sat on the old beaten table.

"Miss Granger why aren't you in bed?" asked a familiar voice that belonged to Professor Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts.

Hermione looked up and saw a elderly man with white long hair and beard. He had fare wrinkled skin, blue eyes with a pair of half moon shape glasses that rested on his crooked nose. He wore light blue robes.

"I can't sleep. I never can sleep when Professor Snape is gone to a

death eater meeting.

Severus Snape was Hogwarts Potions Master and spy for the Order. He had chin length jet black straight hair, fare complexion, a slight crooked nose, thin lips and was tall with broad shoulders. He constantly wore black robes. He kept hidden under his left sleeve the tattoo of the dark mark he had taken when he was sixteen.

Albus sat down across from Hermione and studied the young woman in front of him. "I assure you he'll be just fine Hermione. Severus has been doing this for a very long time. He offered his help when he was sixteen. He came to me with the idea of a spy needed in Voldemort's ranks. I tried to stop him, but he left with Luicus Malfoy and took the mark. You can't stop Severus when he gets something in his mind he will follow it through. Very much like yourself."

Hermione looked away from the headmaster blushing slightly. "I can't help it sir. My Dad told me if I wanted something bad enough to go after it."

Albus chuckled. "Ah that's what makes you so brave and worthy of Gryffindor. It sets you apart from all the others in the house. You are extremely special Hermione." Albus took Hermione's hand and patted it gently and he left the dinning room.

She went upstairs to her bedroom she shared with her best girlfriend, Ginny Weasely.

00

Severus entered Order Headquarters with a slight limp. He had been gone on a mission for Lord Voldemort for three weeks. It turned out to be nothing but a massive attack on muggles. It made him sick to his stomach at all the people he killed and in some cases raped.

"Has she slept at all?" asked Severus when he saw Albus in the dinning room door way.

"Barely. She's been in the library most of the time." said Albus.

Severus nodded and he climbed the stairs with a slight bit of pain. He turned to the library and found Hermione asleep on the couch curled up in a tight ball. He saw her shiver from the cold drafty room.

He walked into the room relit the fire that had gone out some time ago. He grabbed the blanket that laid on the floor. He careful pulled it over her sleeping frame. He smirked slightly at the tattoo that rested on the front of her left shoulder. It was of a black rose with sliver lining around the detailed petals. A green thorn stem and a leaf. He always found it interesting. He knew a black rose extremely rare even in the wizarding world. But really held his attention was what was written under the rose. _For My Rose 6/16/96_ and it had a small cross under the date. Severus sat down in the armchair next to fire and watched Hermione sleep.

00

Hermione slowly opened her eyes and blinked a couple of times until the room came into focus. She saw her Potions Master asleep in the armchair with a book resting in his lap. She got up from the couch, grabbed the cover and gently cover him up. She gently ran her hand across his left cheek.

"I'm glad you're back safely. I always worry for you." whispered Hermione thinking he was asleep, and she left the library.

Severus opened his eyes and touched his cheek where her hand had been so lovingly. He knew that was the only way to receive a tender touch from her. He always needed that small amount of tenderness from her. He got it each time he found her asleep in the library. He got up and left the library for a hot shower.

00

Hermione sat at the table with her friends and the large Weasely family and many of the Order members. She looked towards the doorway and saw the Potions Master enter the room. She got up from the table to fix herself another cup of coffee.

Severus sat down in the shadows of the room watching the large group. He knew them all well. He had been watching them for years. He learned that youngest Weasely boy, Ron was obsessed with Hermione. Harry Potter didn't know who he was. He was seen by many as the boy who lived. Ginny Weasely was youngest and only girl of the Weasely family. He knew that she was in love with Potter since she started at Hogwarts. The Weasely twins Fred and George were pranksters and owned their own joke shop. He was pleased to know that they were doing so well.

"Professor, black just the way you like it." said Hermione gently holding out a cup of coffee to him.

Severus took the cup letting his fingers gently graze hers. "Thank you Miss Granger."

"You're welcome sir." she said gently. "You might want someone look at your leg before it becomes infected. I can look at it if you wish. I've been helping Madame Pomphery for nearly three years now."

He lifted the cup to his lips, "You may look at it. But after you eat. You look very pale." He took a sip of coffee and he knew she had made it.

"Yes sir." said Hermione and joined her friends back at the table.

00

Severus sat at the dinning room table with his leg resting in Hermione's lap. She carefully removed his black boot. He hissed slightly at the pain when it grazed the wound. She sat the boot down on the floor. She took off his sock and stuck it in the boot.

"Professor you should have woken me when you returned." said Hermione examining the damage. The cut was deep, red, blue and yellow. His foot was bruised from his ankle to his toes. "You stubborn man." She mumbled to herself as she gently touched his foot.

"Damn it woman." snapped Severus when pain shot through his foot.

"I'm not like Poppy Professor I don't heal everything with a wave of my wand. My mother is a medical doctor. I know a broken foot when I see one."

Hermione turned and opened her black bag that her mother had given to her as an early birthday present. Jane knew that Hermione was going to the medical field in the Wizarding World. She pulled out a large round plastic jar. She twisted off the lid and sat it down on the table. She scooped out a small amount.

"I believe more into a healing touch. If you show care and loving attention towards the one you are caring for the recovery is much easier." said Hermione gently as she rubbed the cream into his foot.

Severus felt his foot bones slowly pop painlessly into place, and the buries slowly vanished. He sank deeper into the chair with a slight sigh. Hermione put the cap back onto the jar and sat it aside.

"I made the cream. It's a mixture of bone growth, pain reliever and burse healing draught. It's just put into a cream." She told him. She gently turned his foot to look at the large gash on his ankle. "A nasty cutting hex. It was close contact. A spell will cause a scar."

Hermione pulled out a small box with a thread, needle and a thin thread. She thread the string with the hole. She numbed the area with a gel. She carefully sewed up the deep gash. Severus watched her carefully. He heard her hum a sweet song.

"It's all right my Rose. You're Mommy's little girl." she whispered. She tied off the thread and grabbed a wrap. She carefully wrapped it around Professor Snape's leg. "There all done." said Hermione and kissed his leg.

Severus watched the young woman carefully. "Miss Granger?"

Hermione didn't respond but continued to put away her supplies in her black bag. She closed it and began to cry uncontrollably. "She gone. My baby is gone. And she's never coming back."

Severus removed his foot from her leg. He carefully rested his hand on her shoulder. She turned and threw herself into her Potions Master's arms. He was stunned at sudden affection. He slowly wrapped his arms around her slender frame.

She pulled back after she had emotions under control. She took the handkerchief that Professor Snape held out for her. She dried her face and nose. She looked down and began to twist the cloth in her hands.

"I was taken from the local mall by a gang. They took me by gun point and took me to a remote area were they raped me repeatable all through out the night. The police found me on the side of the road beaten. I spent two months in the hospital, and that was where I found out I was pregnant. Mom and Dad gave me a choice of having the baby or termite. And with Professor Dumbledore's help and Poppy during my fourth year I was able to keep my pregnancy from all. Mom and Dad took care of Rose when I was at school." Severus took Hermione's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "We found-found out Rose had cancer. And she-" Hermione broke down into violent sobs. "I buried her last month. She was only two years old!"

Severus didn't know what to say. He quietly pulled the woman into his arms. He rocked her silently comforting her. She had kept her secret well hidden but he wasn't surprised because Dumbledore had helped her out greatly.

"Albus and Poppy were heart broken when I told them their goddaughter was sick. I held her when she took her last breathe." she pulled back and looked tearful at the man that was holding her. "I was a terrible mother. I couldn't help my baby. It's my fault!" She yelled hitting his chest with her fist.

He gently grabbed Hermione's wrists and said gently, "You were indubitably a wonderful mother to a very special little Rose."

"I was the one that gave her leukemia. It's my fault." whispered Hermione.

Severus needed to get Hermione a calming draught. But he didn't want to move her. He pulled out his wand and summoned a calming draught. He caught it and opened it. He held it to her lips. He helped Hermione take the potion. Hermione rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. He gently cradled the back of her head and rocked her side to side.

"Hermione told you about Rose." said Albus. "The poor child lost her pride and joy. I have never seen a more loving mother. I would go to the Grangers home to pick up Rose so she could see her daughter. Rose stayed at Hogwarts more then Hermione will admit. We took great care in making sure no one knew of Rose. Hogwarts was Rose's second home. She was showing great magical abilities. I lost my goddaughter but Hermione lost her only child. It's taken a toll on us all, but nothing like Hermione's grief. I'm glad she opened up someone Severus. She needs what every comfort she can get. Because Harry, Ron and Ginny do not know about our Rose."

Severus grabbed his black coat and wrapped Hermione up when he felt her shiver.

"Go lay her down." said Albus.

Severus shifted Hermione bridal style and carried up stairs. Albus watched the couple leave the room with a twinkle in his blue eyes. He knew that Severus could heal Hermione's broken heart.

00

It was dark when Hermione was waken by Ginny telling her it was time for supper. Ginny favored all the other Weasely's but she long red hair and slender forming womanly figure. Hermione told Ginny she'd be right down. The redhead nodded and shut the door behind with a soft click.

Hermione picked a gold locket that sat on the table near her bed. She figured who ever laid her down had taken it off. She narrowed her eyes at the idea of someone removing her locket. It was gold and inside was a picture of her daughter. Hermione opened it and tear fell down her cheek.

Rose had shoulder length straight brown hair, fare skin, bright brown eyes, button nose and thin and tall.

Hermione shut the locket and clasped it around her neck, and she stormed down the stairs nearly knocking Fred down the stairs. She entered the loud dinning room.

"Who removed my locket?!" roared Hermione causing the loud room to hush. "I'm going to ask again who took off my locket?" she asked in a low deadly tone.

"Hermione it must have fallen off." said Mrs. Weasely. Molly was a plump woman with red hair. She saw herself as mother hen to the order.

Hermione's body began to shake and tears filled her eyes. "No one. I repeat no one takes off my necklace." She looked over at Severus. "Was it you that took it off?" She knew immediately he had taken it off. "It has Rose's picture in it. It's all I have Professor." She swallowed hard to fight back the tears. Albus got up and went to comfort the woman. "Please don't or I'll breakdown. Please Professor Snape don't do it again. I'm begging you."

Severus rose from his chair and walked over to Hermione. He gently lifted the locket. "My I?" She nodded and carefully opened it. "Beautiful." He leaned closer ignoring the stares. "Beautiful as her mother." He closed it. He pulled out his wand and cast a no breaking charm and an anti-steal charm. "Now no one can it from you."

Hermione blinked and several tears fell down her angelic face. "Thank you."

"No more tears. You've shed enough for today." he told her. He held out her chair for her. He leaned forward and whispered, "I'll be here to listen when ever you want to talk." Hermione only nodded and returned to his seat.

"What the hell was that about?" asked Ron Weasely. He was the youngest male out of six boys. He had short red hair, fare freckled skin, brown eyes and a lean frame.

Hermione played with her necklace. "It's nothing."

"It didn't sound like nothing. You jumped down at everyone because of some stupid locket." said Ron.

Severus slightly rose from his seat as did Albus hearing what Ron said. Hermione slapped him across the face causing him to fall floor. She sank to her knees in pain. Severus and Albus were quickly at her side. The room watched in silence. It had been awhile since supper had been so entertaining.

"My wrist snapped." said Hermione holing her wrist. She looked back and saw Ron's face turning blue and black. "My locket is not stupid. It holds my Rose. You bastard!"

"Come on Hermione. I'll take you to Poppy." said Albus wrapping his arm around her waist helping her to her feet. "Severus take care of things here while I'm gone." The spy opened his mouth to protest. He saw a tear fall down Hermione's cheek. Severus nodded. "Thank you. Come on child," and they left headquarters for Hogwarts.

00

Poppy gently held Hermione's wrist in her hand. She waved her wand over it and saw a small fracture. The nurse healed it with a wave of her wand. Hermione quietly told her what happened at headquarters.

"Sweetheart, I know this is hard but you mustn't let everything get to you." said Poppy.

Hermione slid off the bed and left the hospital wing. She didn't want to have to explain herself to anyone. She loved Poppy but she needed a walk. She thought Ron got what was coming to him. The redhead needed a good slap, but she knew it wouldn't last for long.

Hermione climbed up the tree in front of the Black Lake and sat down on one of lower branches. She knew no one would find her up a tree. She wondered what was going on at headquarters.

00

Severus threw a bucket of cold water onto the dumb redhead. He sat the bucket down on the table with such force it cracked both pot and table. He yanked Ron up by the front of his shirt. Severus wanted beat the shit out of the redhead. After what Hermione told him it made him want to take care of her and make her see life could go on after a loved one died. He had loved the fiery brunette for nearly two years. She had spent the better part of those two years helping Poppy and helping him brew potions. They had formed a sort of friendship. He wanted to take a step farther.

"You stupid boy!" hissed Severus who had Ron by the shirt with his feet off of the ground. "Now I know what the lockets holds never, never say another word about it. It is something that she cheeriest."

"Who's Rose?" asked Ginny.

Severus dropped Ron to his feet and turned to youngest Weasely. "That is something Miss Granger will have to tell you on her own. Please for once I am asking nicely to all of you. Do not ask questions of Rose," and swept out of the dinning room leaving a room full of people trying to figure out who this Rose was.

00

Severus walked to the castle and found two feet hanging out of the tree. He smiled and removed his outer robes and laid them on the ground. He was dressed in pair of black pants and white long sleeve shirt. He climb up the tree and sat down on the branch next to Hermione.

"You've found my favorite spot." said Hermione.

Severus raised a brow at the woman next to him. "Your favorite? I believe I had claim to it long before you did."

Hermione smiled at the man. "It seems we have more in common then just potions. We like same spot out of the entire school. I want to thank you for understanding about Rose. And I want to say I'm sorry for yelling at you. I just don't want to loose the locket too." Severus wrapped his arm around her waist. Hermione took that as an acceptation to her apology.

00

Hit the button and tell me what you think of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Severus stood over a steaming hot caldron gently stirring it changing the color from green to blue. It was Wolfsbane for Remus Lupin. He had spent years brewing the potion for the werewolf. But he still held strong for his promise years ago that he would find Lupin a cure. He had tried and failed many times over the years. But he wasn't a quitter. Severus sat the spoon down on the table and looked over at Hermione, who was asleep on the cot near the far wall. She had fallen asleep at the lab table reading over her notes to improve a healing potion. He laid her down in hope she would sleep.

Hermione rolled over on her side. Her brow frowned showing early age that only showed on a mother. She had slight wrinkles around her eyes and a few strains of gray caused by worry and fear. Her eyes held so much pain that no one of her age should know.

_Dream: _

Hermione walked out of the mall with several bags in her hands. She had gotten a new wardrobe for school. She knew her father would be picking her up in ten minutes so she sat down on a nearby bench.

"Don't scream or try to run or I'll kill you. Do you understand pretty?" said a man dressed in a black pants and hat that covered his face.

"I understand." whispered Hermione who felt a gun being pressed to her back.

"Get up and walk over to the black car." he told her.

She got up from the bench leaving her bags and purse behind. She did as she was told and got into the car. It was filled with two men in the front and one in the back; with her making three in the back. The driver drove off down the street.

"She smells good." said the man on the right, who breathed in her scent of strawberries. "So good to eat."

"For once you did good Dog." he told his companion in the back.

Hermione didn't say a word for once she didn't put up a fight. She couldn't use magic she was under age. And they were muggle. She would be kicked out of school and possibly thrown into Azkaban. She'd rather be in the car with the men then with a bunch of dementors.

The driver stopped in the woods opened the door and got out followed by the others. The men pulled Hermione ruffle out of the car.

They tied her feet and hands with rope and had legs spread. The men took turns beating and raping her through out the night. Hermione didn't scream or cry for help. She didn't want the men to get more pleasure out of pain.

They threw her back into the car covered in blood, dirt and leaves. The attackers reached the highway and threw Hermione out on the side of the road not caring if the she lived or died.

_End of dream _

Severus was startled from his conversation with Remus Lupin who stood in the doorway when he heard Hermione screaming. Severus ran from the doorway his robes vanishing from view. He quickly knelt down next to Hermione, who was kicking and screaming in her sleep.

Remus quietly followed the Potions Master wondering what was going on, and who was in his private lab. He knew that Severus never let anyone in his haven.

"Hermione wake up. Wake up. It's only bad dream." said Severus gently as he softly stroked her forehead.

Hermione shot up breathing heavily her body covered in sweat. She looked around the room and saw Severus next to her. She threw herself into his strong arms. He held her close as her body shook uncontrollably. He had to wake her several times with her stay at Hogwarts. She was helping him brew potions for the up coming year and also helping Poppy stock the hospital wing.

"They wouldn't stop. They raped me over and over again." sobbed Hermione.

"Hush now. It's over. They will never hurt you again."

She pulled back and got up from the cot. "Rose I need to check on her. I need to make sure my baby's safe." Hermione stopped directly in front of Remus not truly seeing him.

Severus gently grabbed Hermione's hand. She turned around with tears in her eyes. She remembered her Rose was gone. She crumbled to the stone floor in violent sobs.

"Rose! She's gone. Gods my baby's gone. I can never hold her again!" cried Hermione, her sobs echoed through out the room.

"Move Remus." said Poppy pushing him out of the way. She was quickly at the young woman's side. "Severus hold her still." He did as he was told and watched the nurse stick a needle in Hermione's arm, and she slumped into the Potions Master's arms.

"What the hell is going on?" said Remus, who finally broke his silence. He had shaggy blonde hair, lightly toned skin, brown eyes and a lean frame.

Severus lifted sleeping Hermione into his arms and carried her over to the cot. She laid her down and covered her up. He turned to Poppy and said, "Tell him. He's seen too much." He turned to Remus. "Lupin if you tell anyone I will kill you."

Remus nodded and he left with Poppy to the upper part of the castle. She took him to the headmaster's office. She knew it was good to hear Hermione's story from Rose's godparents.

Severus sat down on the cold floor and held Hermione's hand as she slept. He kissed her brow gently. "You can make it through this. You're a Gryffindor."

00

Remus slowly sat down at the long table at Grimmauld Place. He was still in shock at what happened to the brightest witch of her age. It made him realize that Hermione was a strong woman to survived a raping and to raise her attackers child. He also saw a extremely broken mother who tragically lost her beloved daughter. He summoned a bottle of Fire Whiskey and a glass and it landed neatly on the table. Remus poured himself a big glass with shaky hands. He could never imagine the pain Hermione was going through. He would never understand.

00

Hermione walked down the gravel path to her daughter's grave. She wore a black dress with a pair of high heels. She always wore some form of black since her Rose had died. She stopped in front of a marble stone that read:

_Rose Jenifer Granger _

_Born January 14, 1994_

_Died June 16, 1996_

_A rose is unique and special in each petal._

_A beloved daughter of Hermione Jean Granger_

_Beloved granddaughter of John and Jane Granger_

_Beloved goddaughter of Albus Dumbledore and Poppy Pomphery _

"My precious Rose. Mommy misses you so much." whispered Hermione. She ran her fingers over the picture that rested in the center. "You brought me joy that never knew until you came into my life." She laid a black rose down on top of the marble stone. "I love you and I'll be back to see you soon," and she left the graveyard.

00

"This is going to be too much for her to understand and grasp Albus." said John. John had short dark brown hair, honey brown eyes, a nicely trimmed beard. He had a board muscular frame. "Being soul bound to a man that made my daughter's life hell."

"John dear this might what Hermione needs." said Jane gently. She had long straight light blonde hair, blue eyes, and a slender womanly figure.

"Mr. Granger I can assure you will not become romantically physical with Hermione in anyway until she is ready." said Severus. He grabbed his left arm when pain shot through his dark mark. "The damned manic. I must go, but I swear to you I will take care of your daughter until my last breathe," and he was gone with a pop.

"The poor man he's seen too much in his short 30 years." said Albus. "I can promise you this Severus does truly care for Hermione. Maybe he can heal her broken heart," and Albus left the way he entered through the fireplace nearly two hours ago.

00

Hermione joined Harry and Ron at the Gryffindor table as they waited for the first years to enter the Great Hall to be sorted into their houses. Hermione played with locket. She carefully opened it and smiled at the picture. Harry turned in enough time to see the photo in the locket. He gently held it in his hand.

"Wow she's a pretty little girl." said Harry. "She favors you a lot Mione. The same eyes, nose and mouth. Who is it?"

Hermione smiled tearfully. "That's my little Rose." She carefully took the locket and closed it.

Harry smiled and didn't ask anymore questions. He could tell it pained his best friend greatly. He turned to the sorting hat ceremony.

Hermione didn't see Professor Snape anywhere. She bit her bottom lip. She knew he had been summoned to Voldemort. She sighed when she saw him enter through the staff door. She turned to the now filled table with large arrangements of foods. She fixed her plate and slowly at her dinner. After she ate she went directly to the Head Girl's private quarters in the Gryffindor Tower.

Harry watched his best friend in worry wondering what made her hold so much sadness in her bright brown eyes. He had noticed the drastic change when she first entered Grimmauld Place. He realized something so drastic and horrifying had happened to her. Harry mentally smacked himself upside the head. It had something to do with the little girl that rested in the gold locket. He knew not to push his best friend of seven years. Because she would come to him when she was ready to talk.

Harry looked to Professor Snape at the head table. He sighed heavily. He didn't like the idea of her brewing potions with the bat of the dungeons, but it wasn't his place to stop the woman. He knew Hermione wanted to go into the medical field and potions would make it that much more easier for her to get into a college. So he did what a best friend, brother would do and that was support her choices. It was her life, and he wasn't going to stand in her way of happiness.

After supper Harry and Ron made their way upstairs to the Gryffindor Tower. Harry looked at Ron a disapproving glare. The redhead still hadn't apologized for his actions at Grimmauld Place, and Harry wasn't about to plead for him to save his friendship with Hermione. It was Ron's turn to grow up and take responsibility for his own selfish actions.

00

Harry walked up the stairs to Hermione's private room knowing that boys were allowed to climb the right upper stairs the Head Girl chambers. It was allowed just in cause if the head girl was needed for any form of help.

Harry stopped at the door that read _Head Girl Hermione Granger_ he knocked on the wooden door. He heard, "enter," from inside of the room. Harry opened the door and walked into a small sitting room that held red carpeted floor, brown walls, a couch and two arm chairs that rested in front of a small fireplace. A coffee table sat in the center of the small sitting area. Harry turned and closed the door behind him with a soft click.

Hermione careful sat a framed picture of her and Rose. She sat in a rocking chair holding her newly born daughter. "Sit down Harry," said Hermione as she sat another picture of her father holding Rose followed by another of her mother holding her granddaughter.

Harry sat down on the couch quietly watching his best friend place picture's around the room. "Rose must be very special to you."

"She was. Rose was a very special little girl." whispered Hermione as she hung a family picture on the wall. It was of her, Jane, John and Rose sitting on a bench at the park. "She died of cancer. I buried her in June." whispered Hermione. "She was only two years old." She told her best friend not looking away from the family portrait. "A life that ended far too soon." Hermione sat down on the couch next to Harry. "She was special my Rose. She was mine to care for, but I failed her."

Harry quietly pulled Hermione into his arms and gently rubbed his best friend's back. He looked at the family pictures. He knew that Hermione would have told him if she had a sister. But she didn't tell him. He realized that Hermione wasn't talking like a person who lost their sister, but a woman who had lost a daughter. Harry didn't mention his theory to her. He only gave her what she need and that was comfort from a friend.

Hermione pulled back and brushed away several fallen tear and gave him a weak smile. She looked down at her hands that rested in her lap. She bit her bottom lip. She didn't know if she was ready to tell Harry the truth of Rose or not.

Harry placed his index finger under Hermione's chin and gently made her look at him. "I know you're not ready to talk about Rose. I can see how painful it is for you. I'll be here to listen when ever you are ready. I know everyone has their secrets. But they wouldn't be secrets if everyone knew them. Huh?" Hermione nodded tearfully. He kissed her forehead and rose to his full height. "I just want you happy Hermione. I've always trusted you, and you have never given me any reason not to. So what ever you tell me I know it will be the truth. Goodnight sis I'll see you in the morning," and Harry left the room leaving Hermione alone to her thoughts.

00

Hermione was making up the hospital beds with clean sheets when Professor Snape walked into the wing hold his right arm. She shook her head knowing he had been at a meeting. She was grateful it was late at night. Poppy had left her in charge of the wing while she got a few hours of sleep.

"What has happened now Professor?" said Hermione.

Severus almost didn't recognize Hermione. She wore long sleeve gray robes with a white apron. Her brown hair pulled back in a low bun at the nape of her neck.

"Well come on sit down." she told him patting the bed she had just made.

Severus walked farther into the wing and sat down on the bed. He watched her grab her black bag and sat it down on the bedside table. He decide to go to Hermione for his injuries after she healed him at Grimmauld Place. He didn't know if was the bond forming between or if it was the tender touches she offered with love and care.

"Let us see the damage." said Hermione as she unbuttoned his black death eater robes. She carefully removed the left sleeve. "Relax. I to want make sure the arm isn't the only injury." She unbuttoned his white shirt and removed it sitting it at the end over the bed.

Hermione couldn't help but admire his board shoulders, muscular chest down to his abs. she would have removed his black pants but decide it would be interoperate. Because she was still his student. She didn't want him to stop coming for medical treatment.

Hermione opened her black bag and pulled out several different jars and sat them down on the table. He was surprised not to see any form of potions. He noticed her wand was stuck inside her pocket.

"I'm going to x-ray your arm so hold still." Hermione told him and pulled out her wand and waved it over his arm. "It's broken in three different places." She put her wand away. "Is this your wand hand Professor?"

"Yes it is." he told her.

Hermione knew she had to take extra care in healing it. Because she had done extensive study in healing a wand arm or hand. If it wasn't healed correctly it would cause the caster problems with spells. Hermione's brow frowned.

"What is it Miss Granger?" he asked.

"How many times has this arm or hand been broken?" she asked sternly but gently.

"I don't know. About twenty times. The Dark Lord likes the pleasure of breaking the wand arm or hand."

Hermione numbed his arm with some numbing gel, and popped the bones into place. She saw her mother do countless time to reset the broken bone. "Let me guess with a wave of Poppy's wand." Severus only nodded. She scooped a bone healing cream and the bones healed themselves properly. "I swear Poppy and consent wand waving. She wouldn't pass a muggle medical exam."

Severus raised his brow at the woman. "Let guess you have."

Hermione smiled sweetly causing her smooth glossed lips to shine. "Of course I have. It was a young adults basic medical test. Mom taught me the rest at home." Hermione rubbed his arm until the cream was gone and awhile after.

"I want to thank you for all your help." whispered Severus. "Not with only potions, but the medical care."

Hermione leaned forward until their lips were barely touching. She whispered, "You're welcome Professor."

"Severus." he told her.

"Severus." said Hermione quietly.

He filled the extremely small gap between them, and captured her lips with his own. He pulled her closer to him. She tangled her hands into his baby fine black hair. She ran her tongue along his lips and he opened his mouth and she slid her tongue inside his mouth. The kissed deepened and white light surround them seal the bond between the couple. They pulled back both breathing heavily.

Severus whispered, "Happy Birthday." He kissed her forehead and looked up at the woman. He gave her a smirk.

Hermione cleared her throat and said, "Lay down I want to look at your ribs. They look bruised."

"Very well Miss Granger." he said with a smirk.

Hermione pulled out a piece of parchment and held it out for him to see. "Doctor Granger to you sir." She placed a finger over her lips. "Shh don't tell Poppy. I took the test today with a recommendation from Dumbledore. I was able with my top grades here they let me take the test." She put the parchment back into her pocket. "I'm more highly qualifiedly then Poppy. She's only a nurse."

Severus chuckled and groaned at his bruised ribs. "Very Slytherin of you. Miss-Doctor."

Hermione ran her hands down his sides causing him to wince in pain. She chuckled. "Cold hands warm heart. It's a muggle saying." She told him. She took out her wand and x-rayed his ribs and found three broken. She grabbed the bone growth cream and they healed themselves. "Sit up." She helped him sit up. She grabbed a large wrap and slowly wrapped up his ribs. "This is for support. I want you to wear for the next two day. Then come to see me and I'll remove it."

Albus walked into the wing just as Hermione was wrapping up the Potions Master's ribs. The white light that surrounded them was completely forgotten. Albus had felt a shift in magic in Hogwarts. He knew it was from Severus and Hermione.

"Severus how are we feeling?" asked Albus.

Hermione cut the bang from the large roll. She mainly used muggle supplies. Even if Poppy didn't approve of her muggle methods. She turned and put up her supplies.

"He'll be just fine Professor." said Hermione. "Every thing is healed up correctly. Professor Snape will now be able to cast spells without pain in his right wrist." She smiled at the Potions Master. "I see why you can't stand wand waving. Now you no excuse for the foolish wand waving," she winked at the man.

"Oh your mother sent this through my office." said Albus pulling out a small package. He enlarged it with a tap of his wand. "They are very proud of you. So am I."

Hermione took the large slender box. She sat it down on the bed were Severus was sitting. She pulled the red and gold ribbon. She lifted the box lid and smiled. She pulled out a white doctor lab coat. she saw on the left side in blue letters read,

_Doctor Hermione Granger_

_Hogwarts MD _

Hermione looked over and saw a stethoscope. "It's used to listen to a person's heart beat."

Severus rose from the bed. He lifted the apron tread from around her neck. He wrapped his arm around her waist and removed the apron. "This no longer suit's a medical doctor." He took the lab coat from Hermione. She turned around and Severus put it on.

Hermione turned around and placed the stethoscope around her neck and it hung showing the ear pieces and round metal device. Severus sat down and humored the young doctor. She removed the stethoscope and put the earpieces in her ears. She huffed on the round piece and pressed it against his left side. She told he to take a deep breathe. He did as he was told. She smiled and moved it to his back. He took a deep breathe. She stood up back up and wrapped it around her neck.

"I want you back here in two days. So I can remove the bandages. I see no reason to keep you over night. The wrap is for support only." said Doctor Granger. "Poppy would tell you to stay but I see it highly unnecessary."

"Severus come with me. I have few things to discuss with you." said Albus. He nodded knowing it had to be something with the bonding. He got up and walked with Albus.

"Let's not tell her yet. She needs a moment of a happy memory." whispered Severus.

"Yes. I agree with you my boy." said Albus as they left the wing.

Hit the button and tell me what you think about chapter 2!


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione sat in an over stuffed armchair across from the headmaster. Albus smiled at the young woman in front of him. Poppy sat next to Hermione also with a bright smile.

"My dear the reason why I asked you to come here is because our dear Poppy has decided to retire after the first of the year. I will be in need of a nurse or in this case a doctor to fill her place."

Hermione scratched her left ring finger. It had started itching early this morning and it had became more irritating as the day progressed. "Sir I'm still a student. I haven't even graduated."

"Professor Dumbledore and I were discussing that." said Minerva who sat bedside Albus. "You can take your exams over the Christmas holidays. This will give you plenty of time to study with your professors."

Poppy turned to Hermione and said, "Dear you know my mother is ill, and it's been hard going back and forth. I know you are more then able to do this. The license in the office says you are a Doctor. You are far more qualified then myself. You will do wonderfully."

"Can I think about it?" asked Hermione looking at the three people that meant so much to her.

"Of course you can." said Albus. "Let me know soon as possible."

Hermione rose from the chair. "Thank you. I'll let you know soon," and she left the office.

"She'll make a fine doctor. Just give her a few days to think it over." said Poppy and she too left the office.

00

"Do you think I should take Albus up on his offer Professor?" Hermione asked as she stood in Professor Snape's office waiting for him to remove his white shirt.

"You are more then ready." said Severus as set his shirt on the back of his chair.

Hermione turned to her black bag that sat on the desk and pulled out a pair of scissors. She carefully cut the bandage and removed it from his waist. "I just don't know." She gently ran her hands down and around his ribs. "Any soreness or stiffness?"

"No. everything's fine." said Severus gently.

She nodded and threw the used bandage in the can. She scratched her left ring finger. She growled, "This is so irritating."

"What?" he asked already knowing why her finger was itching.

"My finger has been itching since this morning. I've put cream on it. There's no bite nothing. It just itches."

Severus put back on his white shirt and buttoned it back up, and he sat down behind his desk. "Sit down Hermione. I have something important to tell you."

She raised a brow at her Potions Master and sat down across from him after straightening her white coat. she crossed her legs and waited for him to continue.

"Now, your parents already know about this. Albus and myself went there a few weeks ago." said Severus. He raised his hand when she opened her mouth. She closed it to let him finish. "This has nothing to do with Dumbledore's offer for you to work here. He's giving you that because he thinks you're able to do the job."

Hermione couldn't help but smile at the man before her. She had never heard him ramble and she found it quite cute. "Professor you're rambling. Take a breath and tell me straight forward what is on your mind."

Severus nodded and took a deep breath, "Hermione every since you were born and I was born a magical connection had been made through old magic. It is rare now a days for this to happen, but in some cases it happens. The reason why I was always there to protect you during your adventures here was because were and are soul bound."

"What? Soul bound. As in soul mates? As in for life? As in no one but you can be with me?" said Hermione trying grasp what he was saying.

"Yes. I started seeking out even one touch from you after meetings that was the reasons behind me staying in the library. I need that small touch. But I am now seeking out more."

"To the point of me healing you." said Hermione.

"Yes."

"The soul bond is the reason why I can't sleep while you're gone." said Hermione slowly starting to understand her worrying and wanted to help. And the reason behind her always defending him when her friends would talk wrongly about him. "And the kiss the other night sealed our bond didn't?"

"Yes." said Severus as he scratched his left ring finger. "I want you to understand I will not be physically with you until you are ready. You and your friendship mean too much to me to ruin anything Hermione. I truly do care about you. I always have. We will take things slow." he growled at the itching on his left hand ring finger. "The reason behind our fingers itching is because within time wedding bands will appear."

Hermione took a deep breath letting everything sink in. she rose from her chair and walked around until she stood next to him. "Thank you for explaining everything to me." She said and kissed him gently on cheek. She smiled, "You mean a lot to me too Severus." She grabbed her bag and walked to the door. "You are a good man. Good night," and she left the office with a slight smile on her face.

Severus sat back with a sigh. It went easier then he thought. He though there would be yelling or a good slap at the news. But he was glad she had taken it so well.

00

Hermione entered the Gryffindor Tower with her white coat on and black bag in hand. She had forgotten to drop them off at the hospital wing. She sat her bag down on the coffee table and flopped down on the couch with a heavy sigh. It had been a long day.

"I'm so exhausted." she said resting her head on the back of the couch. "I'm not in the mood to talk Harry."

"Special treatment from Dumbledore, Pomphery and Snape. No wonder you get such good grades Granger."

Hermione sat up when she heard Ron's voice. She looked around and saw the entire Gryffindor common room looking at them. "What in the hell are you talking about Ron?"

Ron's face turned red as his hair. He stood over her. "I followed you to Snape's office."

Hermione rose to her full height and crossed her arms over her chest. Harry quickly stood beside Hermione with his wand in hand. "What I do with my own time is no concern of yours Ronald Weasely. And for your information I am sleeping with no one. After seven years you don't know me at all. The only thing you've done is copy my work. You would still be in first year if it wasn't for me." The entire room gasped at the news. "You make a crummy friend. Friends don't call each other names behind their backs. Nor do they leave them when they need you most!" Ron stepped forward but Harry pushed him back from her. "If my Rose had a friend like you. I'd tell her, "Baby girl if he uses you to pass school or leaves you in your time of need or only fights with you. Then he's no friend." For once I'm going to listen to reason. We are through being friends. You've caused me far too much pain. You need to grow up." Hermione said. She grabbed her black bag and went up stairs hearing the room applaud for her speech.

00

Hermione slammed her door behind her and sat down on the couch. She burred her face in hands and let the tears follow. She knew she had done the right thing but it still hurt her. It only took her seven years to realize he was using her. Because she didn't want to see the truth. She heard the door open and close. She felt the couch shift. She knew it was Harry.

"You did good Hermione." said Harry and pulled her into his arms. "I know it hurts but it will slowly die away. Just give it some time." She nodded into his chest.

"I'm tired. It's been a long day. I'll see you in the morning ok?" said Hermione after she pulled back from Harry's embrace.

"Ok." He rose from the couch kissed her forehead. He walked to the door and turned around, "Nice coat Doc."

"How did you know?" asked Hermione.

Harry smiled, "I saw the framed scroll on Pomphery's wall. Congrats." He winked and walked out the door.

Hermione shook her head with a smile. She walked to her bedroom to turn in for the night. It had been a rough one. From finding out Dumbledore wanted her on staff, to the soul mate with Severus Snape and now ending her friendship with Ron. It had been weird and hard day.

00

"Granger are you all right?" asked Malfoy as he sat up his lab table for potions.

Draco Malfoy had short platinum blonde hair, fare skin, blue eyes, slightly thin lips and muscular frame. He was in Slytherin house. He had bullied Hermione and her friends since their first year. But unknown to everyone but Dumbledore, Snape and Madame Pomphery he was a spy for Dumbledore just like his father, Luicus Malfoy.

"I'm fine Malfoy. Just a rough night." whispered Hermione just as the door opened and Professor Snape swept into the classroom with his robes blowing behind him. "Why does he do that every class?"

Draco chuckled, "It's to get the classes attention Granger."

"Oh. Well it works." she said with her own chuckle.

Professor Snape turned and faced the class and crossed his arms over his chest. He looked out among his seventh year class. He mentally shook his head at those that didn't need to be in there. He knew that Granger, Malfoy and surprising Potter had did well enough to be in the class. But that was truly the only students that should be in the class. But if the Dark Lord hadn't returned he would only have those three in the advanced class. And the others would be in a intermediate potions class not the advance. He had to down grade the potion making so those slower learning could at lest pass to graduate.

"Today were brewing once again Wolfsbane Potion because you idiots can't do it." hissed Professor Snape. "I want your essays. Now! Hurry. Hurry."

The class hurried and turned in their essays to their potions professor, and they returned to their stations and got to work. Professor Snape walked over to his desk and stacked up the homework and sat down at his desk. He began to grade papers as the class began their assignments.

Hermione was surprised at how well she was working with Malfoy. She couldn't understand it. But she had a feeling it was genuine kindness. She knew she would have to speak to Severus on the matter.

Meanwhile Ron narrowed his eyes at Hermione. He turned back to his potion that was clumpy and green looking. He stepped back when it started to bubble and spread on the table and floor.

"Everyone off the floor and onto your desks!" yelled Hermione. "Now!"

This caused Professor Snape to look up just as the class climbed onto their tables. He saw the mess that Weasely had made. He sighed in relief when Draco helped Hermione onto the table with him. Professor Snape took out his wand and with a waved the mess was cleaned up leaving a nasty rusting looking floor.

"Who did this?" roared Professor Snape. The entire class pointed to Ron. "100 points from Gryffindor and detention with me for two weeks Mr. Weasely."

Hermione jumped down off the desk. She knelt down grabbed her black bag from her book bag. "Everyone sit down on your desks. I'm going to check everyone over."

Professor Snape growled, "Do as you're told by Doctor Granger." No one moved. "Now!"

The class sat down on top of their desks and waited quietly knowing not to speak. Hermione waved her wand over her uniform to sanitize herself. She removed her tie and her outer robes. She opened her bag pulled out her stethoscope wrapped it around her neck and slipped on her white coat. she waved her wand again and charts appeared on the table for each student.

"Malfoy you first." She said. She grabbed his hands and turned them over looking for any form of burns. She ran her wand over checking for an under his robes. "You need a potion for exposure but you'll be fine." She pulled out a small bottle. "Here. Go on take it down."

Draco took the bottle from Hermione opened it and smelled it. She laughed at his expression. She nodded. He took a deep breathe. He knew if his head of house called her doctor. Then she was a doctor. He knew that Snape was no fool. He also knew that Doctor was another work for healer. He had no choice but to trust the witch. He knew that he'd be really sick if he didn't take the potion. Draco downed the potion with a horrible expression.

Hermione went around the class looking her fellow class mates over for injuries. The bell rang just as Hermione was done with half the class. Professor Snape excused those that had been treated to leave the room.

Hermione stopped in front of Harry and Ron. She didn't find anything wrong with them. She pulled out two needles and gave them each a shot in the arm. She rolled her eyes at Ron yelling at the needle. Ron narrowed his eyes at his once time friend and left the room. Harry gave her a peck on the cheek and left the classroom.

"Professor your turn." said Hermione.

"I'm fine." he told her.

Hermione raised a brow at her Potions Professor. "Now Professor Snape. This isn't going to hurt. Much." She told him filling up the serine with clear liquid.

Severus growled and removed his outer robe and removed his cuff links. He rolled up his sleeve. She clean the area and slowly injected the liquid into his arm. She placed a cotton ball on his arm and held it in place with a band aid.

Hermione turned and pulled out another needled and injected herself and smiled. "There everyone is taken care of." She closed her black bag. She looked at her watch. "It's time for lunch. It appears that took over class period. I'm sorry it took so long."

Severus shook his head. "As long as all the students weren't injured, we can always make up for time lost."

Hermione nodded and she left the class room her white coat blowing behind her. Severus sat down behind his desk with a heavy sigh. It had been a very eventful morning. Something he wished didn't happen. Weasely could have made everyone extremely ill if Hermione had acted so quickly.

00

Hermione sat across from Dumbledore in his office. After talking with Harry about her joining the Hogwarts staff. He had told her to go for it. He thought she would make a great addition to the staff. He beamed at her when she told him that she's still help him study. Even that she would be working at Hogwarts. It wouldn't change their friendship. She just wouldn't be in classes. He could come and see her during his free period.

"Professor after talking with Professor Snape and Harry about me joining the staff. They think I'd do fine. I told Harry nothing would change. It would be I was only working here."

Albus smiled. "So your answer would be?"

"I'd love to join the staff." said Hermione with a smile.

Albus clapped his hands together. "Wonderful," and he pulled out the necessary paperwork. He handed it to Hermione.

She filled out the information and signed her name at the bottom. She handed it back to the headmaster.

"Welcome to the Hogwarts Doctor Granger. I shall make it known to the others soon. Before you go. Draco Malfoy is a spy for me. I'm informing you this just in case he shows up in the wing."

Hermione nodded. "I'm glad Severus has someone else helping him." She rose to her feet and shook Albus's hand.

"Oh and Severus told me that you acted very quick this morning. You did a wonderful job. I'll see you at dinner." Hermione nodded and left the office for the hospital wing.

00

Hermione sat in her office with stacks of books studying for her NEWTS. It was nearing October. So she only had really three months to study. She bit the top of her muggle pen. She used for drafts and notes than a quill. She only used quills on her final drafts.

"Hermione dear it's time for supper." said Poppy from the doorway.

She sat her pen down, grabbed her white coat and slipped it on. She shrank her black bag and stuck it inside her pants pocket. She followed Poppy out of the wing for the Great Hall.

"I know I'm leaving the students in very good hands." said Poppy as the walked down the corridor.

"I hope I want fail." said Hermione.

"Nonsense child. You'll do wonderfully." said Poppy as they stopped in front of the Great Hall doors.

"Here goes nothing." said Hermione and opened the doors.

Hermione and Poppy walked down the ale between the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables. The women noticed that the seventh years looked happy to see Hermione and some of the Slytherin were as well.

Hermione sat down next to Professor Snape. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze. He knew she hated being the center of attention.

"May I have everyone's attention. As you all know Madame Pomphery is retiring after the first of the year. I am pleased to inform you that her place will be taken by one of our own. She has been qualified as a doctor. As many of you witnessed this morning. Hermione Granger is now Hogwarts new primary physician. Doctor Granger please stand." Hermione stood up and smiled and sat back down at the table. "Everyone tuck in and enjoy dinner." Albus told the students and sat down at the table.

"I hate being the center of attention." hissed Hermione in Severus ear. She scratched her left finger.

"I do as well. It will die down soon. Just let the students get use to idea." whispered Severus. Hermione nodded her head and fixed her plate.

Ron narrowed his eyes at Hermione. He would need a way to get back at his one time friend. She had left him to defend for himself and ever since Harry had also stop talking to him as well. Hermione Granger had ruined his life.

Hit the button and tell me what you think about chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

December came quicker then Hermione hoped. She had been working hard studying for her NEWTS with her professors. And within that time she got to know many of them and started to see them as colleges and friends.

Hermione took a deep breathe and made her way to the Headmaster's Office. He was going to be over seeing her testing along with Luicus Malfoy, one of the Student Board of Governors.

Hermione knocked on the Headmaster's office door. She heard him call enter, and she walked into the room. She found the Headmaster sitting behind his desk. Mr. Malfoy sat across from him. She saw a desk nearby with several quills and several bottles of ink.

"Miss Granger it's-I do apologize. Doctor Granger it's wonder to see you again." said Luicus. He rose from his chair and kissed the back of her hand. "I know you will do just fine. Shall we begin with Transfiguration."

Hermione nodded head. She removed her white coat and hung it up on coat rack near the door. She sat her black bag down near the door. She took her seat and began the long process of her written exam.

The only thing that could be heard throughout the room was the sound of Hermione's quill and the ticking of the clock on the fireplace mantle. Luicus called time. She sat down her test. She had read it over at lest five times fixing mistakes and adding in information. She handed the test over to Mr. Malfoy. He ran his wand over the test and it magically checked each answer. He raised a brow when it the score went above an "O." He didn't show the young woman the score. He showed it to the Headmaster. He nodded with a twinkle in his eye.

"Now for the magical part of the test. Transform into your animagus form." he told her.

Hermione stood up and stepped away from the desk. She took a deep breathe and transformed into beautiful honey brown wolf with two white front paws.

Luicus walked up to the animal and looked her up and down from her ears down to her legs checking to see any flaws in her transformation. He couldn't find not a single mishap of magic. He wrote down the animal and markings down the chart in his hand. He wrote another "O" on top of the paper. He handed it the headmaster. He told her to transform back. She did without a flaw.

Hermione sat back down and did her written portion on her charms and the oral part receiving both O's on the test. She followed that test with muggle studies. She passed that one also with a O on the test. She continued with history of magic and received a E on the subject. She did the same for the DADA passing with an E on the exam. She received a dash on the divinations since she did not take the course. She took a short one hour break she used to study. Hermione returned to finish her final exam which was potions.

Luicus smirked and sat the thick exam on her desk. He knew she would do wonderfully on the test. She had personal instructions from Severus Snape. He stepped back and she began the long process of the written exam.

After three hours of the written exam Hermione handed it to Luicus. He motioned her to the long lab table that had ingredients, and tools needed to brew an advance potion. She looked at it all. She picked up the sheet that had the potion she was brewing and that was all that was written. She picked up the quill nearby and wrote down the ingredients and the amounts and how many stirs and how long it need to simmer before completed. The potion was a rare potion to brew. The Basilisk Poison Reversal Potion. She had only brewed it once with Severus. Only a few short weeks ago. It had taken her many trails and errors before she got it just right.

Hermione took a deep breathe and carefully began the process of brewing one of hardest potions to create. She rubbed the back of neck to release some of tension that had built up from working for three hours. She lowered the flame and let it set for the next ten minutes before turning off the flame. She looked at her watch counting down the right time. She turned off the flame. She grabbed a vial and spoon and careful poured some into the tube for Luicus to examine.

He took the vial and looked at it carefully. He saw it was perfect shade of green. He grabbed a mouse that had been injected with the poison. He dropped several drops of the potion into his small mouth. He waited several minutes. Then he ran his wand over the mouse. He was stunned at how strong the potion was to react so quickly bringing the mouse back to perfect health.

"Well Doctor. I believe we will have to change to the Hogwarts records. You scored higher on the potions final then the holder. And that holder was Severus Snape. You beat him by three points."

"Oh Severus isn't going to like this." said Hermione with a laugh. "How did I do on the others Mr. Malfoy?"

Albus handed Hermione her scores. She read over them with wide eyes. She did better then she thought.

Transfiguration:

Written: O

Physical: O

Charms:

Written: O

Physical: O

Muggle:

Written: O

Astronomy:

Written: O

History of Magic:

Written: E

Defense Against the Dark Arts:

Written: O

Physical: E

Potions

Written: O

Physical: O

Over all Score: 99.7

Potion over all score: 202

"Very well done Hermione." said Professor Dumbledore. He rose for his chair hand held out a rolled up scroll. "Congratulations. You are now a graduate of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm pleased to fully welcome you on the staff at Hogwarts."

Hermione took the scroll from the headmaster with a bright smile. "Thank you sir." She turned to Mr. Malfoy. "Thank you." She ran over to the door. "I can't wait to show Harry my scores!" She quickly left the office with bag and coat.

00

Hermione ran into the Gryffindor common room and showed her best friend her test scores. Harry's eyes widen at the potion score. He laughed when she told him that she beat Severus Snape's scores. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"I believe you will have to break the sad news Professor Snape. That he is no longer the record holder of potions." said Harry as they left the Gryffindor common room.

"Oh is that so." said a slick voice behind them. "I'll take that thank you." said Professor Snape. He unrolled the scroll. He read down the list and his eyes widened at the over all potions score. "So you pride yourself Doctor at beating my score by three points." He said with a smirk. He leaned forward and whispered, "I'm very proud of you Hermione." He handed her the scroll and swept passed the couple.

Harry looked at Hermione with wide green eyes. "Did-did he just say what I think he said."

She laughed and nodded her head. "I have to get to the Hospital Wing. Poppy will need help getting her belongings together. Then I start work at the beginning of year." She kissed Harry one the cheek and walked down the stairs for the kitchens. He needed a snack.

00

Hermione walked around her small office gathering her belongings. She was moving into Poppy's office. While Poppy packed up her personal belonging from the office; such as family pictures and books from the shelves. Poppy was beyond pleased with Hermione's scores. She hung her diploma next to her doctor's degree.

"Things are going to be so different with you gone." Hermione told Poppy.

"I know dear. I know I'm leaving the students in good medical hands. Now here are my medical logs." said Poppy handing her the years notes. "Keep good track of them. It tells which child is allergic to what potions."

Hermione nodded and sat it on the top shelf. She put her medical books on the shelf once Poppy had removed hers. She turned and helped her friend pack her other things out of the office shrinking them as they were placed in the box.

Hermione sighed and sat down behind her new desk. "I still have to unpack my stuff in my quarters next. I hope Harry can take care of himself in Gryffindor tower."

Poppy patted Hermione's hand. "Everything will be fine. If you need me I'm floo call away."

She nodded and threw her arms around her friend. She couldn't believe Poppy was leaving in the morning. But Hermione would be gone to her parents for the holidays. Harry was still going to the Weasely house. Even though he was no longer friends with Ron. He still loved the Weasely like family.

The next morning Hermione gave Poppy a tearful hug before she left. Poppy said her byes to the rest of staff. Dumbledore told her if she needed anything to let him know. She nodded and with one last hug to Hermione she left her home of 52 years.

00

Hermione walked around the hospital wing locking up all the cabinets so no one could get into them. She made sure that herself and Severus could access the medical supplies. Hermione scratched her left hand ring finger. She looked down at it and saw a faint line of gold around it. The ring was slowly appearing since last month. And it was getting nearly visible. She had yet to tell Harry about her being soul bond to Severus Snape.

"Everything is locked up Severus." said Hermione turning around.

He nodded his head. He smirked slightly at what she was wearing. He found it rather interesting that she didn't wear robes. Hermione wore scrubs and pair of white shoes with her white coat over her scrubs. She told him she was able to work easier in them then in robes. Dumbledore didn't mind as long she did her job.

"I'll let you know if something drier is to happen." said Severus. He walked up to Hermione. "I'll see you Christmas eve."

She smiled. "Christmas eve. Dumbledore going to watch the wing that night?"

Severus snorted. "I doubt it. But I know the ghosts and the paintings will let him know if something happens to the students that are staying. He just can't believe I'm leaving the castle to have Christmas dinner."

Hermione tucked a curl behind her ear. "Well, you are going to be part of the Granger family."

He nodded his head. "You best go. I'll see you soon." He kissed her forehead.

She stepped into the fireplace and was gone in a swirl of green flames to her parents house. Severus sighed and left the wing back to his potions lab. He had potions to finish for the hospital wing. He needed to do something to keep his mind occupied. The connection was growing stronger and feel to be near her was getting stronger. He knew once the bands appeared they would have to share a bed.

00

Hit the button and tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione stood in front of her bedroom closet. It was finally Christmas Eve, and she hadn't seen Severus in two weeks. She felt like a high school girl with a crush. She couldn't understand why she had butterflies in her stomach. Hermione shifted through her clothes shaking her head at everything that hung up in front of her. She growled and sat down on top of her desk starring at the clothes. She tapped her finger on her chin in thought.

"Mia dear are you ready?" called Jane from behind her daughter's closed door.

Hermione sled off the desk and straighten her bathrobe and opened the door. "I'm stumped. I have no clued what to wear."

Jane walked into the bedroom and held up a dress that was made out of velvet green with long sleeves. It had sliver along the hem of the v cut hem, sleeves and the bottom of the hem. She held out a pair of high healed black shoes. She smiled.

"I got this for you this morning." and Jane with a bright smile.

"Mum it's lovely." said Hermione taking it from her mother. "Wait here I'll go put it on." She walked into the bathroom to change.

Jane sat down on the bed and waited for her daughter to emerge from the bathroom. Hermione walked out of the room. She turned showing her mother. The dress fit her perfectly showing off her womanly figure tastefully. She had already put on her makeup before hand with light and dark browns. She pulled back her hair in twist with a few strains of curls that framed her face. She put on a pair of sliver hopped earrings. She put on her heels and charmed them to wear like flats.

"What do you think?" asked Hermione asked looking down at long smooth legs.

"You look beautiful." said Jane. "My little girl's all grown up. A doctor and working at Hogwarts, and soon to be soul bound to a very good man." She wrapped her daughter into a hug causing Hermione gasp for air.

"I can't breath." gasped Hermione.

Jane pulled back from the hug, and the women went down stairs to meet the family. They reached the last step and Hermione was pulled into tight hug from her grandmother, Helen Kent.

Helen had graying black long hair, fare wrinkling skin, brown eyes, and slender small frame. She was proud of her granddaughter since her family line of magic had died out several years back with too many squirbs in the family line.

"Grandma! It's been ages." said Hermione pulling back from the hug. "How are you?"

"I'm fine sweetheart." said Helen with a bright smile.

"Shortcake there you are!" said Joe, Helen's husband. He had short gray hair, fare wrinkled skin, blue eyes and carried some weight around his belly. "You look beautiful." He pulled his granddaughter into a hug.

Hermione pulled back, "Thanks Granddaddy Joe. You know how to make a girl blush."

She scratched her hand ring finger. She looked down and saw the wedding nearly in full view. She lowered her hand and excused herself when she heard a crack in the back yard. She walked through the kitchen stopping every so often for a hug from an aunt or uncle.

Hermione opened the sliding glass door and stepped outside and wrapped her arms around her chest to block the cold winter wind. The ground was covered in snow.

"Hello stranger." said Hermione with a smile.

Severus walked up the two steps onto the porch. "You look lovely. I know it's hard not having Rose here."

Hermione nodded and brushed away several tears. "She loved the snow."

Severus pulled out a black rose from his inside jacket pocket and he gently pinned onto her dress over her heart. "Now she's with you."

Hermione let a sob leave her parted lips. He was the only one out of the family that mentioned her daughter. She figured it would be too hard on her to even speak about Rose. She leaned forward and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Thank you for including my baby girl." whispered Hermione.

He thumbed away a fallen tear that ran down her cheek. "I knew the others would think it would be too hard on you and possibly them."

"Let's go in its freezing." said Hermione rubbing her hands up and down her arms. They walked into the loud house.

Severus took off his coat and placed it on a hook near the door. Hermione brushed the kinks out of his white shirt. She smiled and she led the way into the living room.

"Your family is huge." said Severus looking out among the crowd.

She laughed, "A lot of them are friends. They come every year. Most of them I've known since I was little. Tommy don't run with that sucker in your mouth." She told the little five years old who was chasing a little girl.

"Sorry Auntie," and he stopped but when he was out of sight began to run once again.

"Severus there you are. We thought you changed your mind." said John who greeted his future son-in-law with hand shake.

"The Headmaster is one of the hardest people to get away from; especially at Christmas."

Hermione laughed. "Tell me about it. He hangs mistletoe in every doorway of the school, and he's charmed it to be if the students don't kiss they can't move."

Helen gently touched the black rose and smiled weakly. She looked at Severus and whispered in his ear, "Thank you dear."

Severus gave her a nod. He lifted his left hand and scratched his finger. He knew the band would be visible in a few short days.

"Severus you must stay a few days while we are here." said Joe. "Jane told us you'd be part of the family soon. Surely your grading can wait a few days."

"Very well Madame." said Severus and smirked slightly at Hermione. She threw him a quick wink.

"I'll be back in a minute. Excuse me." said Hermione and went up the stairs.

Severus followed were Hermione had been looking and saw a small baby in a carrier. He excused himself and went after Hermione. He knew she'd tried to stay strong, but it was tearing her apart.

00

Severus closed the bedroom door behind him with a soft click. He walked up to Hermione who stood in front of the window watching the snow fall. "I don't know what came over me. I knew Gina was having a baby. But it's just so hard." She whispered to will the tears from fall down her face.

Severus gently turned Hermione around and ran his arms up and down her arms. "This is your first Christmas with out your daughter Hermione. You can be upset all you want. No one will think the lesser of you."

"Bought Rose a gift and put it under the tree." She laughed, "I didn't realize it until the next day that she wouldn't be here to open it." She let a sob leave her lips, "I'm going mad."

He pulled Hermione into his arms and gently rubbed her back. "No you're not going mad. You're a mother that is having her first Christmas with their daughter who had her life cut far too short."

Hermione nodded into his chest and pulled back. She crushed several tears from her face. "I'll can't rude I have to show myself. If I don't do it now I never can."

"I'll be right beside you." he told her.

Hermione smiled weakly, left the bedroom and went back down stair to the crowded party.

00

After several hours the party finally ended and the guest left the house. Hermione looked around and saw the house in a disaster. She removed her shoes and got up from the couch. She began to pick up the mess that was left behind.

"Dearest what are doing?' asked Severus gently.

"I'm cleaning up this mess. I hate to leave it until tomorrow." She told him with several cups in her hands.

Severus knew she was doing everything not to fall apart in front of her family. Helen watched the couple closely wondering what the young man would do to help her grand daughter.

Severus slowly took the cups from Hermione and pulled her into his arms. He knew she had remained strong for hours, but he could tell she was ready to break. She wrapped her arms around his neck and sobbed into his chest unable to hold back the tears any longer. Severus held her close and kissed the top of her forehead.

"Come on let's get you upstairs." he whispered.

Hermione nodded and they slowly made their up the stairs to her bedroom. The family could only watch the painful but tender moment.

00

Hermione walked into the room and closed the door behind Severus locking it behind her. She removed the pins from her hair and shook the curls loose. She walked up to the man that stood before her. She slowly slid the zipper down her dress.

"No Hermione you've had one too many drinks." said Severus.

"I'm perfectly sober, and I know what I want. And I want you Severus Snape."

She lowered the gown until it pooled at her feet. She stood in front of him with a black laced bra and black laced thong. Severus swallowed hard making his Adams apple go up and down. He had never seen a more beautiful sight, correction woman.

"You're upset. I don't want you to wake up the next morning with regrets." he told her gently.

Hermione reached behind her and unclasped her bra. She pulled down the straps and dropped it to the floor. "I won't regret it Severus." she told him walking towards him. "I need to feel you."

Severus back up until he hit the wall. Hermione smirked and walked closer. She removed her thong standing in front of him completely undressed. She took his hands placed them on her full rounded breasts.

"Please Severus." begged Hermione with tears in her bright brown eyes.

He hissed at the pain that was pressuring at his lower region. "God knows how much I want you Hermione. I won't deny you love. But I must do so now."

Hermione fell to her knees making full breasts bounce and a sob left her lips. Severus grabbed her robe from the bed and gently wrapped it around her naked body. He pushed her curls from her face. He pulled her into his arms. He kissed her brow and rocked her as she cried out her pain.

"I made a complete fool of myself." whispered Hermione into his chest.

Severus sighed heavily. "No my love. You are never a fool." He gently pulled her back and looked down into brown puffy eyes. "Let me draw you a bath. You're upset and stressed."

Hermione nodded her head, and he rose to his full height and left the bedroom. He soon returned and helped Hermione up off of the floor and walked into the bathroom.

"Severus please stay. I need you." said Hermione just before he walked out of bathroom door.

He nodded his head and walked into bathroom. Hermione removed her bathroom. She didn't care at the moment. He had just seen her naked not even five minutes ago. She eased herself into the hot bubble bath. She lay back against the bath pillow. She closed her eyes.

Severus sat down on the title floor and gently crested her cheek. "Everything will be well my love."

Hermione nodded her head not trusting her voice. Severus stayed at her side until she got out of the tub. She stepped out of the bubble bath and wrapped the robe around her body. She entered the bedroom, got dressed and crawled into the bed. She patted mattress.

"Hold me until I fall asleep." she whispered.

He got into the bed and pulled Hermione into his arms. She snuggled deep into his arms and fell into an exhausting sleep. He kissed her brow and slowly closed his eyes.

Several hours later Jane stuck her head into Hermione's room and smiled weakly. She entered the room and threw a blanket over Severus, who slept above the covers.

"Sleep well sweethearts." whispered Jane and kissed them each on the forehead before walking out of the room leaving the door open.

00

The next morning Severus carefully got out of the bed, kissed Hermione gently on the forehead. Then made his across the hall to his room grateful he had brought a bag with him. He changed into a pair deep blue jeans and white long sleeve button up shirt and left the bedroom for the kitchen.

Severus entered the kitchen and Helen handed him a cup of black coffee not knowing how he liked it. He gave her a thank you in return and sat down at the table. Helen joined the young man at the table. The others slept off their hangovers from the party.

"How's Mia doing?" Helen asked.

"She had a very rough night. But I assume is normal at the moment."

"It is very normal dear. I know how Hermione feels about loosing a child at a young age. But Daniel didn't die of cancer like Rose did. He died from a defect of the heart. He had died before we could find him a match."

"I'm sorry." said Severus gently.

Helen shook her head. "It's alright dear. Daniel died three years before Jane was even born. Of course we told her stories, but that's all we could give her. After, Jane Joe and I couldn't have anymore children."

Severus only nodded his head. Hermione walked into the kitchen and fixed herself a cup of tea. She sat down at the table followed by Joe and John. They sat down at the table.

Severus grabbed his left forearm were his dark mark rested. He pulled out his wand summoned his mask and robe. He rose to full height. He gently stroked her cheek.

"I don't know how long I'll be." he told her gently.

"Come back safely." she whispered and he was gone with pop. "He can't enjoy his time away for nothing, because the Dark Lord is out to destroy mankind.

00

Hermione paced in front of the fireplace. Severus had been gone for nearly twenty-four hours. She couldn't sit still and it seemed she quit breathing. She turned on her heals and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Hermione sweetheart you're going to wear yourself out." said Jane walking into the room.

She shook her head and began to pace once again. She ran to the backyard when she heard a pop. Jane and John ran after their daughter. Hermione pulled opened the door and ran out into the cold winter snow.

Severus fell to the ground the snow becoming drenched in his blood. It had been several raids on homes, murders and torture for the death eaters. There was no plans of war only havoc and pain over the Christmas holidays.

"Severus," said Hermione. "Severus," and he turned his head to see the one person he needed.

"Hermione." he gasped gently taking her hand into his own bloody hand.

"Dad help me get him inside. I need attend to his injuries." said Hermione calmly. John didn't move. "Now Dad!" She snapped.

He quickly ran over to the fallen man, and helped Hermione get Severus inside the house and into his room. Jane followed them inside to get water and the small things together that her daughter would need to attend to the fallen man's wounds.

00

John eased Severus down onto the bed. He groaned out of the pain that ran through his body. Severus closed his eyes breathing heavily. John saw a large amount of blood on his clothes. He knew if he kept on loosing blood at the rite he was bleeding he'd be dead soon.

Hermione flicked her wand leaving Severus in nothing but his black boxers. She ran her wand over his body healing the dangerous broken bones that could kill him if not attend to quickly. John hissed at the sound of snapping bones. She stopped the endless bleeding. He stepped aside when Jane walked into the room with Hermione's black bag and a large bowl of water. She sat the items on the bedside table.

"Thanks Mom." said Hermione. She stuck her wand into her pocket no longer needing it at the moment. "Everything will be well Severus." Hermione told him gently and crested his cheek lovingly.

"It was nothing but raids." he whispered.

Hermione gently cleaned off chest and stomach. She turned to her bag and applied the numbing gel around each deep stab wound. She grabbed her thread and needle. She began the long progress of stitching up the twelve stab wounds.

"He missed major organs." whispered Hermione. "He must have been in a bad mood. More then normal anyway."

Severus closed his eyes when his entire body twitched. He had been placed under the torture curse many times while he was gone. The only thing wanted was to hold Hermione and sleep.

After an hour of healing Severus and giving him potions he needed for his recovery Hermione sat down on the bed in exhaustion. He gently took his soul bond's hand and squeezed it gently. He knew she had been a nervous wreak while he was gone.

"I have everything under control from here." said Hermione.

Jane ushered her husband out of the bedroom leaving Hermione to take care of Severus. He looked at the brave man one last time and left the room.

Hermione lay down on the left side of the bed and rolled over onto her side. She took Severus's hand gently. She didn't lay her head down his chest or shoulder knowing it would cause him pain. Severus turned his head and smile slightly and closed his eyes once the sleep draught she gave him kicked in.

Hermione moved from the bed and pulled up a nearby chair when his body began to shake and fever consumed him. She realized he had been under the torture curse for a long time for it cause shakes and fever.

"I'll take care of you my love." whispered Hermione as she ran a cool rag over his sweaty body.

Joe knocked gently on the bedroom. Hermione turned her head and saw the headmaster with her grandfather. She motioned for the elderly wizard to come into the room.

""How is he doing Hermione?" asked Albus as he stood at the end of the bed.

She sighed heavily. "He was tortured for a good while. It seems it was nothing but raids, murders and torture for each of the death eaters. Severus didn't mention anything about any plans." Hermione saw the headmaster's blue eyes dim at the news.

Severus body twitched painfully causing him groan in pain. She ran her fingers through his jet black hair. He sank deep into the mattress.

"Let me know when he wakes. As for now I'll leave him in your hands Doctor." said Albus. Hermione nodded and watched the wizard leave the bedroom.

"Bastard." hissed Hermione under her breath, and turned her attention back to Severus.

Hermione's eyes slowly closed and she rested her head down on the mattress holding onto his hand, "I love you Severus." She whispered and slowly fell asleep holding his hand.

Severus had heard what Hermione told him, and he smiled gently. "I love you too Hermione." He whispered and slowly fell back to sleep.

While they slept their left hands on their third finger glowed and quickly died away revealing gold wedding bands. Their declared of love sealed their bound. But it wouldn't be completed until they were physically together.

00

Helen quietly walked into the bedroom the next morning to check on the couple. She sighed heavily knowing her granddaughter was not comfortable. She didn't dare wake her. She smiled when she saw the wedding bands on their hands. They were now husband and wife. She had a grandson and was glad it was a man that loved Hermione for who she was and not what she appeared to be. Helen quietly left the room leaving them to their slumber.

Severus slowly opened his eyes when the sun shined on him through the curtain. He turned his head and saw Hermione asleep with her head resting on the mattress. He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it gently. He smiled when he saw her wedding band.

Hermione lifted her head when she felt Severus move. She smiled and moved from the chair and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Thank heavens you're awake you had me worried with all injuries you had."

Severus his thumb over her wedding band and said, "You can't get rid of me that easily Mrs. Snape."

"I-" said Hermione but stopped when she saw the bands. She smiled at her husband. "I'm glad Mr. Snape, because I don't know what I'd do with you."

Severus motioned for her to come closer with his index finger. She slowly leaned forward and he captured her lips with his own. They pulled back and he crests her cheek. "I love you Hermione."

She leaned into his touch and closed her eyes several tears fell down her cheeks. She opened her eyes. "I love you too Severus," she captured his lips with her own.

00

Hit the button and tell me what you think about chapter 5!


	6. Chapter 6

Harry sat across from his best friend. Hermione had called him to her office. She had something important to tell him. He hoped it was to learn about the little girl that was inside her locket.

"I have something very important to tell you. I want to tell you about Rose." said Hermione. She took a deep breathe. "Rose was my daughter," and she explained about her little girl and how she came to be and to the point when she had died of cancer.

Harry quickly walked around the desk and pulled Hermione into her arms. She grabbed the front of his shirt and cried out her pain. He whispered words of comfort. She pulled backed and dried her face with her hands.

"It's ok Mia. I understand why you didn't tell me, but I wish you would have told me. I could have helped you." said Harry.

"I know you would have, but you had too much going on with the tourment. I couldn't put Rose on you too." said Hermione. "And there's more." Harry nodded his head. "I'm soul bound."

Harry blinded at the news. He had read up on the subject and found very interesting. He smiled at the news that his sister had found her true love. "Who is the lucky guy?"

"Please don't flip out Harry." said Hermione. He nodded. "I'm soul bound to Severus Snape."

Harry's mouth dropped at the news. He sat back and thought for a moment. He didn't need to jump to any unnecessary conclusions to hurt Hermione. He thought back to all the times that Snape had been there for her and always looking out for her and all the times she defended him over the years. He could see it. It starred him right in the face.

"Ok it's ok Mia. But if he hits you or anything else he is a dead man." said Harry seriously.

"I want to thank you Potter." said a slick voice from the darken corner. Severus stepped out into the light up to the couple. He smirked when he saw the man jump at his hidden presence. "I promise you would never strike Hermione."

Harry rose from his chair and stood in front of his Potions Master and studied him carefully and nodded his head. He held out his hand and Severus silently took it, and they shook hands making a silent truce.

Hermione walked over to the men and pulled both of them into her arms grateful that they had come to an understanding. Because the men that were in her arms meant the world to her. She didn't want to choose one over the other.

00

Hermione stood in front of the full length mirror gazing at herself. She had her hair down in smooth ringlets and wore a slick thin strapped black gown that stopped just above her knees. She took several deep breaths. She wanted to complete their bond. She knew that Severus was waiting until she was ready, but she was tired of waiting and she was ready to be his wife, lover and friend and all that was in between.

Hermione turned her head and saw Severus step into the bedroom. She gave him a shy smile. He swept over to his wife his black robes blowing elegantly behind him with each step. He stopped and stood behind his wife, and wrapped his arms around her slender waist. She leaned back into his arms and closed her eyes. He ran his hands down her waist. He slowly lowered her black strap and kissed her bare right shoulder. He lowered her left strap and kissed her shoulder. The straps fell down her arms. She let the gown pooled at her feet.

Hermione turned around in his arms and looked up into his black eyes and stood up on her toes and kissed him gently on his lips. She pulled back and looked down at her bare feet. Severus gently placed a finger under her chin and gentle lifted her face too look at her in the eyes. He slowly lowered his face and captured her lips with his own. He kissed down her neck as he unbuttoned his robes and laid them on the chair followed by his white shirt and black pants. He stood still for his wife to look at his body.

Hermione ran her down bare muscular chest, abs and ran her fingers over his thick manhood. Severus closed his eyes and moaned slightly at her touch. Severus stepped back and swept Hermione bridal style and laid her down middle of the four post bed. He crawled onto bed and lay above his wife.

"Beautiful," whispered Severus, "beautiful," and captured her lips with his own.

He kissed his way down her body memorizing very inch of his wife, his soul bound. Hermione moaned and arched her back at the feel of his hands. She felt like her skin was on fire wanting more of his touches. He kissed his way down between her legs and kissed her inner thigh.

Hermione tugged on his jet baby fine hair and arched up when she felt his tongue on her womanhood followed by finger working her tight muscles. He kissed his way back up to her lips. He rolled over onto his back and she straddled his lap, and kissed his lips down his body and looked up and captured his lips with his own. He rolled her back over onto the mattress.

Severus slowly entered her womanhood and stopped and she nodded her head, and he slid deep inside her womanhood their eyes never breaking each other. He kissed away her tears that fell down her angelic face.

Hermione slowly wrapped her legs around his waist. He slowly shifted his hips and moaned slightly at the feel at her tight muscles. She lifted her hips, after a few tumbles they found a good loving pace their eyes never leaving each others.

Severus held Hermione close their bodies shook with passion. She arched her back and moaned his name at the height of her climax soon followed by her husband. He kissed her gently and slowly pulled out of her body and laid down on the mattress pulling her into his arms.

Hermione laid her head down on her husband's chest listening to his heart beat hard against his chest. Severus gently ran his finger tips up down her spine. He looked down and watched her slowly fall into a loving peaceful sleep. He sighed and held her close and soon followed her into a peaceful sleep.

00

Severus and Hermione walked into the Great Hall their heads close together talking quietly her white coat swaying behind her and his black robes blew behind him elegantly behind him. The Slytherins watched the couple carefully. They could tell something had changed between the doctor and the Potions Master, but they knew not to interfere with their Head of House's private life.

Harry followed his best friend's movements as she sat down at the table next to her husband. He let a small smile cross his face. He knew that Hermione was happy and that the dark wizard was slowly healing her broken heart. He knew it would be a long road ahead of him and his fellow students but his best friend was happy. And that's all that mattered to him.

00

Harry walked around the dark corridors hidden under his invisibility cloak unable to sleep. He had seen Draco Malfoy tortured due to his failure of a mission. He found himself roaming the halls like after every nightmare.

He stopped when he saw the front doors open and Malfoy fall to the floor. He had short blonde hair that was out of its normal well kept state. His fare face held scares and blood that ran down his face. Harry saw his legs twitch painfully. Draco slowly stood onto his feet only to fall down onto his knees.

"Come on Malfoy I'll help you to the Hospital Wing," whispered Harry after he had removed his cloak.

"I don't need your help Potter." hissed Draco, and doubled over in pain and wrapped his arm around stomach and saw his hand covered in blood and hit the floor.

"Yes you do Malfoy." said Harry sternly but gently. "I know you're a spy for Dumbledore. I over heard it by accident."

Draco only nodded his head, and Harry threw the cloak over both of them and made their way to the hospital wing. Harry noticed that the wound on Malfoy right side was extremely deep. He removed his shirt and stood in front of his childhood enemy.

"Here be still. You're loosing too much blood." said Harry and tied his shirt around the blonde's waist tightly causing Draco to groan out in pain. "Now you can make it."

"Thanks Potter." said Draco and they made their way down the many corridors.

00

Harry eased Draco down on the closet bed to the nurse's office and ran to get the doctor. Hermione quickly left her office and entered the wing with her black bag.

"Harry where's your shirt?" asked Hermione. She turned to Draco and saw her best friend's blood stained shirt. "That was smart thinking Harry. You can stay here and help me or you can go back to the Gryffindor Tower.

"I'll help." said Harry and walked over to the bed and removed Draco's bloody robes while Hermione set up her medical supplies.

"What happened at the meeting, Draco?" asked Hermione gently as she cleaned off his waist from blood and carefully healed it.

"I failed in a mission." he whispered, "and this was the result. I failed in getting information about Potter."

Harry looked down at Malfoy with sad eyes. He hated being the one person that always caused pain to so many. He only wanted to live his life free from the dark wizard and finish school.

The hospital wing doors opened revealing Luicus Malfoy. He walked over to his son followed by Draco's godfather, Severus. Hermione removed the blood from her hands once she finished stitching up his right side.

"Everything is just fine Mr. Malfoy. Draco had a deep slash on his right side. He would have lost a lot more blood if it wasn't for Harry's fast thinking about tying his shirt around his waist stopping the bleeding. Harry in fact saved Draco's life."

Luicus looked over at Harry and held out his hand to the man. "I want to thank you Mr. Potter."

Harry took the blonde's hand and shook it. "It was nothing. I was at the right moment at the right time is all."

"Well thank you all the same." said Luicus and walked over to his son and sat down next to his son's bed in a nearby chair.

Severus swept over to his wife and pulled her over to the side of the wing. He closed the curtain behind him. "Are you all right?"

She gave him a puzzled look. "Why wouldn't I be all right Severus? I'm just doing my job."

He kissed her brow and opened the curtain revealing Luicus and Harry talking to one and other as Draco slept. They were pleased to see that the two men were getting along. The couple soon realized that Harry cared deeply about the blonde that slept in the bed nearby.

00

Hit the button and tell me what you think. I'm sorry about the shortness of the chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry didn't leave Draco's side while he was in the hospital wing, and he couldn't understand why he was unable to leave the handsome blonde. But Draco didn't mind Harry staying it was a comfort for him to be nearby. They had worked out their differences during Harry's stay in the wing, and they became fast friends. This surprised Hermione, but she soon realized that the same had happened over the years between her and Severus. And it got her wondering if Harry was Draco's soul bound. She secretly hoped it was true, because Harry needed to be happy and be loved the way she loved her husband.

Hermione pushed off the side of the wall with her right foot. She had been standing in the shadows watching the couple interact with each other. Now she knew why her husband enjoyed standing in shadows. It allowed him to study those around him and learn things about them that no-one knew but themselves or in this case they didn't know but only time could tell.

"Draco you're free to go." said Doctor Granger. "I want you to come back if you're still having problems with trimmers."

Draco rolled his eye good heartily and said sarcastically, "Yes Doctor Granger."

She playfully shook her head. "Go on out you go."

The men left the wing silently talking to one and other. Hermione turned to bed and removed the sheets and threw them into the dirty clothing bin for the house elves to clean.

00

Hermione made her way down the sprawl stairs down to the dungeons after a long day. She had seen many students during the day due to a rough quidditch match.

"Severus," She said when he wrapped his arm around her slender waist.

He leaned forward close to her ear and whispered, "My love were have you been? I've been waiting for you. You're going to be mine tonight my wife, my love, my reason of living."

Hermione moaned at his slick words that sent shivers down her spine. She pull him closer and teased his lips with her own. Ever since they completed their bounding it made them closer then before and their loved grew in everyway.

"My husband, my love, you are mine forever." whispered Hermione, her voice cracked with raw emotion.

Severus gently pulled Hermione into the classroom and into their private chambers for a night of passion. He needed to with her tonight like every night. The feel of love that made her burn.

00

"Mia I don't know what to do? Ever since I stayed with Draco in the hospital wing I can't get him out of my head." said Harry as they sat in the Head of Slytherin House's private common room.

Hermione smiled brightly at the her best friend. "I think someone likes a cutie blonde."

"Who likes what blonde?" asked Severus as he entered his chambers. He had grown use to Harry Potter being in their chambers.

It had taken awhile to get use to the idea, but he actually found out he was nothing like his father as he thought. He reminded him more of Lily in his kindness and knew that Hermione needed Harry in her life.

"Harry of course." said Hermione with a bright smile. "He likes Draco."

"I do not." said Harry trying not to let Snape know he liked his godson and over all men.

Severus removed his outer robes and hung them up on the hook near the door leaving him in a white shirt and pair of black dress pants. He sat down next to his wife on the couch. He summoned a bottle of Fire Whiskey and two glasses and they landed neatly on the coffee table.

He smirked at the black headed man before him. "Why am I not surprised of the out come dear?" He asked his wife as he poured to glasses of amber liquid. "Here you are Harry."

He took the glass from his "brother in law," with a thank you in return. Harry normally visited on Friday evenings and the men would have a drink and talk. Hermione was pleased that they had found some good common ground ever since they shook hands in her office.

"Yea right me liking Draco that's crazy." said Harry.

Severus and Hermione both raised a brow at the statement. They knew better then that. They had watched the couple for years with their arguments.

"Oh come on Harry. You two have flirted with each other for years. The fights were dead give a ways. The competitions on the quidditch pitch has always been something to watch. Then you helping Draco when he needed it only put the last puzzle piece together. You worked out your differences and came to understand one and other." said Hermione.

Harry sat back in his chair and took a sip of his drink and let it slightly burn as it went down his throat. He thought about her words. Could she be right? Could he actually like Draco Malfoy? What was the world coming to?

"It wouldn't hurt to see Harry. Is it something your worth to chance over?" said Severus watching the man think over his thoughts. He's questions that ran through his head.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "We just started talking. Can we at lest get to know one and other? I mean you two at least got to know each other before you soul bond. I don't want to rush into something. I'd rather take time and maybe things might grow or maybe we're only meant to be friends."

Hermione and Severus looked at each other and turned back to Harry. They nodded their heads. They were glad he thought of that. It was a wise move on Harry Potter's part.

"Sounds like good idea Harry." said Hermione with a bright smile.

Harry stayed until it was well past curfew. He winked at the couple and threw his invisibility cloak over himself and slipped out of private chambers. Severus shook his head with a slight chuckle.

Severus rose from the couch and held out his hand to his wife. "To bed my dear wife." She smiled and they went to the bedroom for the night.

00

Severus, Luicus and Draco stood around their fellow death eaters listening their, "master," plan his wonderful attack on Hogwarts on the day of graduation. They knew they only had four months to plan out their attack to protect Hogwarts. Once the meeting was over with thankfully no torture sessions they all went to see the headmaster.

"We must come up with a plan Albus." said Luicus. "The Dark Lord has undoubltly been planning this for months. We don't know what he does in private."

Albus sat back with twinkle in his eye. "Don't you worry. I've been planning this for many years. I have studied how Tom works thanks to you brave men, and with Harry's connection to Voldemort has helped greatly. Don't you worry."

"Planning for years?" said Draco not believing what he was hearing.

"Of course my boy. Why do you think I go to Ministry so often. It isn't for nothing." said the elderly. "Go and relax. I know someone is waiting for you Draco. You as well Severus. Go on leave, go see your loved ones."

The spies left the headmaster's office and went their separate ways. Severus went to the Hospital Wing. Draco went to find Harry, and Luicus went home to Narcissa.

Hit the button and tell me what you think!


	8. AN

Dear Readers,

I want to offer my apologizes for the mishap of posting the wrong chapter to the wrong story. I must have hit the wrong one without realizing the error. Please go back and read chapters six and seven, and I hope you'll enjoy them. Once again I am SORRY!

Thank you for reading and viewing my story.

With heartfelt thanks,

Hermione snape


End file.
